1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a garment-type device designed to enable a caretaker to safely assist a patient to move from one position to another. By "patient" is meant any person irrespective of age, sex, health condition, physical impairment or disability that requires, even if only occasionally, assistance in moving. As an example, the device of this invention is a garment that facilitates moving a patient from a wheelchair to another type of seating arrangement, such as an adjacent seat, bathroom stool, automobile, dentist or beautician's chair. Further, the device is particularly useful in assisting a patient in getting out of and rising from a bed or in turning a bed patient from one position to another or assisting a patient who may be unstable when standing or walking.
Many elderly or handicapped persons, and particularly persons confined to wheelchairs, are unable to stand on their own and require the assistance of one or more persons to move them from a wheelchair or other seating arrangement or to a standing position. Grasping a patient to assist him or her in moving from one position to another is difficult. Some health professionals or family caregivers grasp patients by their arms or their belts to assist in hoisting them from a wheelchair or other seated position. Others grab articles of clothing such as a trouser seat or shirt collar, however, these garments are not designed or adapted for easy grasping, and sometimes tear, and require a strong grip on the part of the caregiver. This is not only uncomfortable for the patient, it can also cause bruising or more serious injuries.
Further, because of the difficulty of taking hold of a patient that needs to be moved from one position to another, a caregiver frequently sustains injuries to himself or herself such as an injured back. Injuries to caregivers are particularly likely when it is necessary to quickly move to try to assist a patient that is falling.
2. Prior Art
For background information relating to devices to be worn by a person to enable another to take hold of him or her, reference may be had to the following previously issued United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 1,035,642 Rosse Invalid Carrier 4,450,991 Gougeon Fabric Made Chair for Facilitating Transportation of a Disabled Person 4,863,409 Johnson et al. Method and Apparatus for Aid in Lifesaving Operations on Water 4,922,860 Hutchings Child or Disabled Person Training Harness 5,101,768 Cates Torso Harness 5,297,834 Vanarnem Method for Lifting and Transferring a Disabled Person To and From a Wheelchair 5,514,019 Smith Life Jacket with Stabilizing Handles 5,619,751 Ray et al. Safety Vest and Method for Use in Water and Other Applications ______________________________________